Faith
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: What if instead of pippin and merry being kidnapped at the end of the fellowship Legolas distracts the orcs but will disastrous consequences prevail for our beloved elven prince.
1. Chapter 1

This was just one of those weird stories that popped into my head a while ago but totally forgot about even putting on here. This is one of the first ever fanfics I wrote so please review and help me improve I have all the chaps written and If people want me to continue then let me know thanks xx

Disclaimer I own nothing but an obsession with lord of the rings.

* * *

"The only thing left to decide in life is what to do with the time we are given"

_Gandalf_

_'Aragon where's frodo' shouted Legolas running down from the hill were he had just killed a herd of orcs. _

_Aragon spun round to greet his friend 'He is collecting firewood with Boromir why are you so flustered my friend?' replied Aragon not realizing the inherent danger they were all in. _

_'Were under attack!' came Legolas breathless response ' Gimli and I have just fought our way through a group of orcs around 20 but there are more coming we need to protect the hobbits especially Frodo.'_

_Aragon stood frozen he remained speechless but before Legolas could do anything Orcs begun to appear from the hill top Aragon was shocked into action as Legolas started releasing arrows onto the charging orcs killing dozens before they had even chance to blink. Aragon knew he had to somehow warn Boromir and Frodo remembering the horn of Gondor he gave it three sharp blows and then drew his sword beheading the nearest orc. _

_Movement in the bushes below caught the sharp eyes of Legolas distracting him from the orcs in front which to made them curious although orcs aren't the smartest of creatures they knew this meant some one was hiding and they were most probably one of the halflings with the ring. Realising this they began to run towards the bushes Legolas to was thinking the same thing however he could tell it was pippin, merry and Sam during the time they had spent together he had learnt each small individual movement each of the hobbits did such as Sam he would crouch down behind rocks and such to escape dangers always on the look out for Frodo. Legolas knew if the Orcs got to them then they would not be given a merciful death he could not let that happen to the young ones so making his choice with in a split second Legolas was her tiling towards the bushes he jumped to the nearest one and begun rustling he knew this would distract the orcs and they would hopefully run after him so the hobbits and his new dear friends could get away and get some where safer._

_Much to Legolas's delight and fear his plan worked the Orcs began to change direction heading straight for him at the last second he leaped from the bush and ran for the river, the hobbits still cowering behind the bush saw everything and when Sam looked at the face of the elven prince he knew what he was doing and the great sacrifice this could come to._

_ Legolas knew he was leading himself into a trap but he knew that each one of the fellowship had a role to play in saving the future of middle-earth and if this was to be his he would gladly sacrifice his own life for that of thousnads._

_ As Legolas crashed through trees and bushes the hobbits were running in the opposite direction knowing the Orcs were following Legolas but they did not know where Aragon, Gimli, Boromir and Frodo were and were full of relief when they entered a clearing and saw Aragon, Gimli and Boromir cleaning their swords/axes 'Aragon, Aragon help Legolas...he's...being...chased...into a trap!' stammered all three hobbits all the while trying to catch their breath. _

_'What he was right behind m...e LEGOLAS!' Replied Argon while looking round for him. Before anyone could say anything Aragon turned and ran for the river he'd seen the Orcs running there before but he had thought nothing of it just that they were running from the fellowship. 'If anything happens to you my melon-nin I will not forgive myself.' he whispered to himself.  
_

_'Your surrounded filthy elf' spat the biggest of the Orcs edging nearer to the elf. _

_Knowing that he could not go any further back before he fell off the cliff Legolas pulled his twin knives from his belt and swung at the nearest Orc beheading it before the others could blink its body was on the floor. 'Bad idea filthy elf!' Chuckled the biggest orc once again. _

_Then suddenly the Orcs began to surround Legolas, even more thrashing and killing Orcs Legolas was putting up a good fight until something in the trees caught his eye distracting him from the Orcs surrounding him giving them the perfect opportunity, the biggest one lunged forward plunging his sword into the elf's chest, Legolas stumbled back shocked and was teetering on the edge of the cliff when Aragon leaped from the forest and begun fighting the circle of Orcs surrounding Legolas._

_

* * *

Ohhhh I do hope you Like this I shall post the next chap tomorrow or today depending on the amount of reviews I get *Hint HInt* enjoy and big thanks for reading.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**WEll I am shocked and suprised at the response this got sooo many favs and alerts thanks guys and big thanks to those who reviewed and don't worry about our Legolas I'm not that mean, or am I? *Grins wickeddly* Well please enjoy this new chapter I may update with another today after I have revised for my english exam tomorrow oh the joys...**

**Disclaimer I once again own nothing but an over imaginative brain...  
**

_

* * *

Legolas's mind seemed to go suddenly blank and the only thing that he could think was that he had to help Aragon he could not let him get hurt everyone needed him remembering what galabriel had told him before he had set out for the quest ' You will be there to protect the King of Gondor and this will be the most important part of your quest my little greenleaf' I must protect Aragon! _

_Just like something from a nightmare Aragon saw his friend look straight at him through the trees and then saw the orc stab him, his best friend was so close to the edge of the cliff it looked like a slight gust of wind could send him over the top to the river below. _

_Aragon would not let his friend get hurt anymore he leaped out of the trees and begun beheading orcs and then Legolas despite his injury was fighting back as well Aragon was shocked to see his friend fighting he wanted to get to him pull him away from the edge of the cliff and find some where safe for him to rest but the orcs wouldn't let him they kept fighting him not giving him chance to run to his friend._

_Aragon was pulled from his thoughts by the dreaded scream but when he looked around he was the only one stood there alone by the edge of the cliff surrounded by dead orcs._

_ Legolas had despite his ingury fought well he had managed to kill ad least 4 orcs but still standing and smiling a dirty smile at him was the biggest Orc he had dropped the sword he had used to stab Legolas and instead was holding a bow and arrow aiming it at Aragon and Legolas had no doubt that given half the chance the Orc would get a perfect shot at his freind and the future king of Gondor. _

_So before anyone could react he jumped onto the Orc knocking them both off balance and nearer to the edge of the cliff the Orc and Legolas began to struggle against each other until the Orc swung and punched Legolas in the chest as hard as he could causing Legolas to fall to the ground crying out in pain and gasping for air he realised this was it this was his last moment before he joined his sister in the great heavens above. _

_Still lying on the cold hard ground Legolas realised that the Orc was once again aiming an arrow at the struggling Aragon who was currentley busy fighting off two Orcs. Not giving it a second thought and oblivious to the pain Legolas grabbed his knife from the nearest dead Orc and plunged it into the biggest ones back, The Orc dropped his bow and arrow and swung round to be once again facing Legolas. _

_Legolas could feel his cold breath on his face and gave a shudder of disgust. The Orc who now had no weapons left refused to stop he began punching and kicking Legolas each sharp punch causing Legolas to bite his lip as he was not going to give this flthy beast the satisfaction of knowing he was being hurt, this angered the Orc even more causing Legolas to be punched and kicked harder but before they could do anything the ground beneath them seem to suddenley disappear. _

_Legolas could smell the river below and knew he had to keep hold of the edge of the cliff at all costs so he did barley able to keep holding but what he hadnt realised was that the Orc was now holding onto his foot trying to pull him of the ledge he was barley stood on.

* * *

_

_HEHEHE well i suppose i am just that evil please review love you all thanks Sarahloulabellxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_WOW thanks for the massive enthusiasim I am getting for this story I have tried to make this a big update as unfortunetley I will not be able to update again until sunday as I only have a computer at my dads house (~at the begging of the week) but if I can get to one before then I shall update just for all of you haha enjoy and big thanks for all the reviews favs ect ect..._

_p.s I have also updated late today as I have been stuck doing revision for my gcse english exam in the morning and as part of the revision i was told to read an imagitive story well Fanfic is just perfect for that lol... _

_Disclaimer- I own naught, nadda nothing! xx  
_

_

* * *

As Aragon looked around the small battlefield he could not see his freind anywere 'oh melon-nin were are you' he thought to himself and then he stumbled on something which made him feel sick, near the edge of the cliff were he had last seen Legolas fighting with one of the biggest Orcs was a small pool of blood but it was no Orc blood it was elven blood pure as snow. _

_Aragon fell to his knees 'oh Legolas I have failed you please forgive me' he whispered. Aragon begun to pray to valar that his freind would rest in peace but was cut short when he saw something that gave him hope there were tracks leading over the cliff and when he looked down he saw a sight that he was so pleased to see but then fear clouded his mind as he saw the blood seeping through Legolas's tunic and the Orc trying to pull him off the ledge that he was barely standing on. _

_Aragon knew he had to do somethng he knew he had left his bow and arrows back at the campsite but to his luck Legolas's wasnt to far away, so he quickly ran over to them and brought them back to the edge of the cliff to meet this foul beast and perpared to shoot._

_ However Aragon was nervous he had only once used an elven bow before and then there had been Arwen helping him to focus on his aim as he loaded an arrow into the string and pulled the tension he could feel his whole body shacking but his head knew the only way to save Legolas was to do this he thought back to the time in Rivendale with Arwen and her soothing words kept repeating over in his head as if she was stood right becide him. _

_Legolas was clinging on to the cliff face with one hand and his chest with the other he knew that he had left Aragon fighting Orcs on the top of the cliff he just hoped he was alright, but when he looked up he saw a sight that made him want to laugh and cry at the same time Aragon was stood at the cliff edge with his bow and arrows. _

_Legolas knew that Aragon was quite skilled with a bow but not an elven Bow he looked as if he was concentrating so very hard any other occasion Dan and Ro Aragons much beloved brothers would be teasing and laughing and him, Legolas longed to hear their voices and would even suffer one of their practical jokes if it meant this horror scene would forever seize to exists. _

_He could feel his skin growing paler and he felt himself growing colder which was a very odd sensation for an Elf to feel. 'son you must hold on estel is trying his hardest he will save you, you must have hope I love you penneth I miss you' an image of his mother looking as beautiful as the day she had died whispered to her son beside him . Legolas's blue eyes shone with glee at seeing his mother once again, 'mother oh mother I miss you, am I dead how can I see you?' he replied 'Mother MOTHER please dont leave me' Shouted Legolas as his mothers image began slowly fading away._

_'Legolas Legolas stay awake please Legolas I need you to stay awake keep holding on please melon-nin stay with me' Shouted Aragon as he peered down over the ledge to see his freind going paler and shivering. Aragon knew more than anything that was a bad sign Elves didnt feel the cold unless they were passing into the Heavens or very sick. _

_Aragon could see Legolas was still standing but not for long he began swaying causing the Orc to try and pull Legolas even harder and Legolas was in no state to put up a fight. Legolas closed his eyes and at that instinct Aragon released an arrow shooting it straight into the skull of the big Orc making it lose its grip from Legolas's ankle and drop into the water below, however Legolas was now lying perelisley close to the edge of the tiny ledge and he seemed to be uncconsess. _

_Argon searched the cliff face to try and find a route down to his freind, Once he had one and was sure that he could get back up he ran as fast as he could reaching a still unconsess Legolas he easily lifted his freind in his arms and began to walk back to the top of the cliff were they would be safe._

_AS Aragon got to the top of the cliff once again he lay Legolas down and placed his ear to Legolas's chest, he could still hear Legolas's heart beat but with every second it was getting slower, Aragon knew he had to act fast but all of his herbs were back at the campsite. Aragon picked his freind back up he was pleased he was so light and ran through the forest and back to the campsite as fast as he could. _

_Once he got to the clearing Aragon let out a long breath he hadnt even realised he had kept "Oh great god Legolas" shouted Gimli as the rest of his companions came running, Aragon lay his freind down and ran to his herbs._

"_Where am I" thought Legolas staring at the bright white light infront of him but before he could walk to it someone appeared that made him come to a sudden stop, "Gandalf?" Gasped Legolas. _

"_Yes it is me young elf why are you here?" replied the wizard once Legolas recovered from the shock of seeing Gandalf he quickly felt terrified. _

"_Gandalf fell he must be dead but does that mean Im dead?" he thought to himself. _

"_Indeed I fell Legolas through fire and water but my quest is not over' yet I will be brought back to play my part in the quest, and no you are not dead yet this great light here is the passage to the great heavens above indeed you were gravelly hurt but this does not have to be your end, your part in this quest is not over yet either, you will be needed still especially by Estel if you die he will not be able to forgive himself and so putting the quest in absolute perill" he explained as if Legolas had just said the whole thing out load. _

"_I understand that I must go back but I am not sure how Gandalf and I am not sure if I can" replied Legolas his face full of unspoken greif. "Legolas do not dispear to get back it is simple but you will have to use all your strength and fight the pull of death and the great heavens you will be helped on your way by both I and Estel but you will have to fight this it is what you are destined to do" "now go back and help save Middle earth I will find you soon prince of Mirkwood good luck"._

"_Aragon his heartbeat its stopped hes gone stop we cant do anything more" panted Gimli with his ear on Legolas's chest hoping so much more for another thud of his gentle steady heart. _

"_NO Gimli we can not give up hope Legolas is strong we just need to give the medicine time to work!" exclaimed Aragon but in his head he knew Legolas was gone his heart however just wouldn't give up hope and he continued to clean the wound placing special herbs under the bandages "Gimli continue counting please" pleaded Aragon sounding desperate yet calm. _

_Gimli knew that Legolas was a fighter and that if there was any chance he could come back he would but from the state of his wound he wasnt sure he could come back but for the hope of his freinds he continued listening waiting for any signs of life._

_

* * *

Special thanks goes to~~~~~~ daisymall13~~~dgraymanfan 200~~~~~~Twinerd101 who's reviews have mad me squeal with delight and laugh out load sorry for being mean but i just love it~~~~~ also just to inform you daisymall13 HUGGLES is now my favourite word ever and I really do feel the need to steal it lol xx Thanks guys x  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys off to the dentist so I got some more time on a comp and with my free lesson after my exam I got this wrote enjoy (But I am sorry If it isnt as good as the last couple I only had ten mins)...p.s the underlined bit is a dream...  
_

_Thanks again for all the reviews cya xx (Untill sunday farewell)  
_

* * *

"_Legolas Greenleaf prince of Mirkwood I send you back to the living to continue life until your immortal life ends and you have finished each task set out for you with the power of Valar go back!" exclaimed Gandalf. _

"_Thank you!" whispered Legolas as everything seemed to go dark but he knew he was alive again as the pain once again overtook all of his thoughts, he could feel the pull of darkness and numbness but he knew he wasnt to go, insted continue fighting until it went and he was back with his freinds._

"_OH thank Valar his heart sings again Aragon you were right he lives!" exclaimed Gimli jumping up to his feet with glee and happiness. _

"_melon nin can you hear me freind we need you to open your eyes please Legolas open our eyes I need you" whispered Aragon into Legolas's ear while holding his freinds cold hand. His own heart nearly faultered when long cold fingers grasped his hand "Melon nin open your eyes please we need you to com back I know you can hear me."_

_As Gandalf had explained the pain was almost unberable and he desperatly wanted to go back to the darkness but he knew he had to get back to Aragon. As he kept fighting he could gradually hear Gimli and then he could hear Aragon talking to him asking him to open his eyes, he tryed his hardest but the pain threatened to over take him every time he became even a little close to finally seeing his freinds faces. _

_However he knew he had to tell Aragon he could here him so investigating the rest of his body he soon discovered the least painless area his fingers, he could sense Aragons hot sweaty hands in his and so squeezed his fingers wincing at the pain and discomfate it caused him. "Melon nin open your eyes please we need you to come back I know you can hear me." whispered Aragon sensing his freinds response Legolas knew he must try once again to open his eyes forcing away the pain as much as he possibly could. _

_He finnally achieved his goal and the light flooded into his sight fighting away the darkness. Then his freinds face came into view "E...E...Estel" gasped Legolas. _

"_SSSH my freind rest you have been through to much" Explained Aragon "Thank you for coming back to me melon-nin" he whispered in Legolas's ear as he lifted Legolas's head to place his spare shirt under it trying to give the elf extra comfort._

_Legolas was stood surronded by a group of Orcs each spitting foul comments at him. He seemed to be just stood there starring into Aragons eyes pleading with him to do something but Aragon couldn't he couldn't seem to move he just stood there whatching his freind be mentally ripped appart, As his freind went to move away from the Orcs one of them grabbed him by the neck throwing him across the feild and into a boulder on the other side, as Legolas struggled to get back onto his feet Aragon saw the blood now covering the rock a shiver went through his body. He treid to will his feet to move but still he just stood whatching as the Orc begun advancing on Legolas who was for some strange reason Aragon couldn't recall unarmed. A chill went through the air but no one except Aragon seemed to sense it as if something was floating around him, When he looked back at the struggle in front of him he was horrified as Legolas was now being threatened with swords at all angles, _

_The pleading look in his eyes was enogh to break the hearts of a millon men but still Aragon did nothing just stood and watched as his freind was violently stabbed in the stomach, falling to his knees Legolas was no grasping the wound but when he removed his hand Aragon could see the blood pouring from the wound it still however seemed clean and pure. But before Legolas had change to regain his composure an Orc was holding him down on his knees and another was holding his sword to the poor Elf Princes neck and with one last swing the elfs head fell from his proud shoulders. All the while Aragon just looked on doing nothing and when the Elf was excecuted the Earth seemed to stop, all the trees seemed to cry out for the eleven prince and a single tear ran down the rangers cheek._

_Startled and Sweating Aragon awoke with a jump dreaming of his dear freinds death had startled him even more knowing he stood back and did nout to stop it. Aragon however knew that it was only dream and his dear freind was resting by his side, as Aragon decided to check on Legolas's bandages he could still not shake the fear his dream had encrusted on his heart leaving his chest heavy and hands shaking he stood from the cold ground and made for his freind. _

_As Aragon approached a still sleeping Legolas he was worried when he could here wimpering and see sweat running down the elfs pale face gently so as to avoid waking the elf he placed the back of his hand on the elfs forehead Aragon swore when he felt the heat radiating from the elfs head. _

_'His wound must be infected' Aragon thought to himself reaching for his healers bag he extracted fresh clean bandages and special herbs to make a paste to cover the wound and fight of the infection. Removing Legolas's tunic was quite difficult as Argon didnt want to wake his freind, once the tunic was removed Aragon came to the sudden realisation that Legolas's wounds were more sever than he had first expected and without elven healers he didnt think Legolas could possibly survive. _

_Aragon woke Gimli and told him his discovery "Gimli I need to get him to Rivendale but I can't leave the fellowship If I don't I believe he will die" Explained Aragon. _

_Gimli knew that he and Boromir could get the rest somewere safe but not for long, he also knew he did not want to lose his friend although the stubborn dwarf would never admit that even under torture, "Go make hast, I and Boromir will look after everyone else and get them some were safe once there we will send a messenger" Explained Gimli _

"_Thank you freind" Said Aragon grasping Gimlis shoulder. _

"_Aragon" called Gimli as he began to gather his and Legolas's things together "Dont let him leave us we are not ready to lose him" pleaded Gimli. _

_Aragon stood shocked he had never heard the Dwarf talk about anyone like that and he especially did not expect it to be about the Elf but he had seen within the last months that he and Legolas had grown to be good freinds although they wouldnt ever addimit it. _

_So with a simple nod he loaded his bag and got Legolas ready to ride with help from boromir who had insisted he placed Legolas to the front of the horse and he mounted behind him with one firm hand on Legolas's chest and the other on the reins he muttered something in Elvish wished his freinds luck and galloped off heading for Rivendale to find his father hopping Legolas could hold on for the three day none stop ride. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this sucky weather (in england) is making my fingers want to fall of but I have the lord of he rings box set and cheesy doritos to keep me happy which at the same time is fueling my imagination so here it is the next chapter...

Big thanks to all those who seem to like this, and thanks to all those who are offering me advice I love you all...

Disclaimer I own nothing not even the doritos (they are my brothers I borrowed them)...

_

* * *

_

_Two days later..._

_Legolas's fever had worsened Aragon was getting more and more worried as time past by, the elf still hadn't woken and Aragon wasn't sure wether that was for the best. _

_Holding onto Legolas and his horse reins had become quite a chore for Aragon as he had been constently riding with out rest the whole time. "Stay with me Melon-nin" he whispered into the Elfs ear "we are nearly there my freind I promise" he urged as he felt the sweat dripping from his friends brow even though the elf was still shivering as if he were cold. _

_Little did Aragon know his words were helping Legolas come back to him as he was trying to fight the darkness which still threatened to take him, everytime he threatened to fall Gandalf or his mother's words would repeat in his head he knew he just had to stay hanging on until Aragon could help him.  
_

_Ganing extra strength everytime Aragon spoke to him he was now winning and could feel his strength coming back to him until he was awake and at first everything seemed fine he could hear his heartbeat in rythm with the sound of horse hooves but then the pain and hazziness hit him like a stone wall. _

_Legolas couldn't help but release a groan which caught the attention of his freind. _

_"Legolas?" he called but Legolas could not hear him, he sounded as if he were leagues away and not right behid him. Legolas gasped as pain shoot through his chest, _

_Aragon could hear his freinds complaints and tryed to keep him talking insted of falling back into the darkness but nothing seemed to be working. the blone Elf slowly began to slump forward Aragons heart seemed to stop.  
_

_He quickly stopped his horse and jumped off him quickly pulling the light elf onto the ground, Aragon could see by the Elfs eyes he was still alive but he was very far away and he knew he had to get to Rivendell now if not he was afraid he would lose his freind. _

_Aragon rode contiuosly for another 20 leagues until his horse began to slow up he soon realised he was at Rivendell. _

_Running to the gates with a still shivering yet soaking due to the sweat prince in his arms. Aragon called out in Elvish to open the gates the guards quickly detected the fumiliar voice but stood stunned as they were not expecting him, of all people. They quickly realised if he was here then it must be urgent. _

_Following his command they opened the gates and Aragon ran in shouting "were is ADA?" the guard had hardly any chance to respond as Aragon was already half way through the courtyard. _

_"He is in the Libary Estel" shouted one of the men. _

_Hearing the men he didn't stop but ran straight to the other side of the courtyard crashing through the libary doors careful not to injure Legolas further he ran straight to the giant fire place were he had found his father on many occasion. _

_"Ada please legolas needs help now!" He stammered as soon as he set eyes on his farther. _

_A very famlilliar voice startled Elrond out of his sleep he turned to face an exhausted looking Aragon but in his arms a soaking, shacking, pale elf he knew as Legolas._

_ "Oh my dear boy I am glad to see you, you look terrible what happened?" asked Elrond covering the distance between the three of them within two steps. _

_" Ada I am pleased to see you aswell We were making camp for the night when we were attacked by a band of Orcs, Legolas distracted them so the Hobbits could get away but was gravly injured. father I did my best to clean his wound but I fear they are infected and he doesn't have long left he already seems to far away to be brought back but I have faith in you. In his Elven spirit please Ada find a way to help him!" begged Aragon his heart breaking with every word. _

_Elrond noticing his own sons heartbreak knew he had to do everything he could for the young prince as he had once been told the future of middle Earth depended on it. _

_

* * *

I am so evil sorry for such a small update I shall have another for you tomorrow though. please review though x  
_


	6. Chapter 6

WOW two updates in one day lol I do love this story... Thank you soo much for all the great inspirational reviews I have been recieving they make me smile soo much Loe you all enjoy...

Disclaimer nothing again ...

_

* * *

_

As Elrond led Aragon back to his own room, Aragon could feel the hope that surronded the palace and knew that his father had ordered his own people to pray to valar that the young prince could be healed and help Aragon save Middle-Earth.

_Sending up his own pray he cluthched his freinds hand hoping somehow with every touch his freind grew stronger and able to fight of the infection. Little did he know just how right he was Legolas was trying his hardest to fight off the darkness that still threatened to take his life. _

_Each time Legolas could feel Aragon was still with him he seemed to gain extra strength seizing those moments he would run as far away as he could get from the darkness and further into the light of life and consciousness, But each time his strength would subdue just as fast as it came in the first place and he would be once again falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. _

_Legolas's strength was slowly fading away and the pull of darkness was becoming stronger but every time he seemed to fall Gandalf would appear and help him fight or his mothers words would echo in his head, Legolas knew that he had to hold on but for how long he wasn't sure and for how long he could remain holding on he definetley wasn't sure._

"_Aragon... son... ESTEL! listen to me" Ordered Elrond he hated to speak to his sons like the rest of the palace but Aragon was so far away it seemed like nothing would bring him back. _

_"Father I am sorry what was it?" Asked Aragon as if he had not just heard anything his father had said, but Elrond understood. _

_"Son you need to put Legolas down on the bed so I can look at him properly, and You look like your about to collapse your self" explained Elrond but Aragon could not do as his father had asked he felt as if, if he let go of Legolas he would soon fade and Aragon could no longer make sure he was sill with him, but he also couldn't understand what his father was sayig he didn't feel as if he was about to collapse in fact he felt as if he could fight of a troop of trolls. _

_Aragon remained standing in the doorway looking at his father with a pained expression on his face, still grasping the shivering elf as tightly as when he had first ran into the palace, Elrond knew his son and knew that Aragon wouldn't give up Legolas with out a fight. "Son please If you dont I will not be able to see the extent of his injuries and henceforth not be able to heal him you may stay right by his side the whole time" he pleaded although in his head he was doubtful for the Elf looking at him pained the king greatley he had seen Elves in that state before but never had they come out of it, however he would never show his worry in front of his son it would break his heart._

_ The elf lord was snapped out of his thoughts when Aragon slowly moved past him and placed the prince on his bed so gently as if he was a fragile doll and the slightest knock would shatter him to pieces. Starightening up Aragon turned and saw his reflection in the antique mirror across the room his father was right he did look terrible but he could not worry about himself right now, Legolas needed him and he would stay by him until Legolas himself ordered him away. "Ada please help him he was stabbed with an Orc blade and nearly fell from the cliff face, I feel he has died once he can not again I dont believe he will have the strength" Explained Aragon his face seemed to be like stone with worry._

_ " Ion nin I will do all I can Legolas is still strong and a very skilled warrior He will fight this and return to us now please go and get some rest there is nothing for you to be able to do here and you will be no good to Legolas exhausted you will just make yourself ill!" ordered Elrond, Aragon was just about to open his mouth in protest when he saw the stern but sad look in his fathers eyes he was right and Aragon would just be fighting a losing battle arguing with him. _

_"Okay father I shall rest but please send someone to get me if anthing changes?" pleaded Aragon as he turned to leave taking one last look at the prince and his freind but just as he was about to leave the room his father shouted after him. _

_"Stay in my quaters son there is food there and use my bed please I need you to stay strong I love you to much to lose you" the last part was said so quietley an Elf would have had trouble hearing it but Aragon heard it louder than a group of stampeding horses, _

_"I love you to father" he whispered as he left the room._

"_I shall not fall into the darkness!" shouted Legolas although he was alone and the only other thing he could see was the dark carvern which seemed to be edging closer to him. _

_"Oh you will Elf you are not strong, you are weak and will cause the down fall of the fellowship!" snapped the darkness. Legolas began to believe he was going insane the darkness could not have just spoke...well mocked him but then he saw it the thing he most feared his own Uncle the one whom had tried to kill Legolas as an elfling but who was stopped and killed by his own brother and Legolas's father._

_ "Flagmiur?" asked Legolas. _

_"NO It can not be I am not dead and you would not have passed through to the great heavens you do not deserve it" spat the elf even though his greatest fear was stood in front of him he began to feel stronger he could not let Aragon down he could not let the fellowship down. _

_"Oh brother son you still dont understand do you haha pathetic Elf all Elves go to the great heavens bad or good so just wait I shall be waiting for you to give up dont worry I have taken care of your mother for you" smrked his Uncle._

_ Legolas could not hold back the rage he was feeling how could he touch his mother he was going to kill his uncle all over again, but before he had chance to run more than 3 steps his mother appered in front of him._

_ "Son stop please he is not real he is a trap to draw you to the unding lands if you go any further you will be taken go back please my son I love you so much but you are not ready to die yet" she pleaded. _

_Legolas dropped to his knees how could he be so nievea "Oh mama how I miss you I wish to go back to be with Aragon and Ada but I do not know how I have fought for so long I just want to sleep" weapt the young one falling to his Knees. _

_"I know Ion nin but you can not give up hope Legolas you must be ready Gandalf is opening the portal to life he will only be able to keep it for mere seconds you must go straight through never look back my son I love you dearley" explained the queen kissing her son on the cheek. _

_A white light appeared in front of them "I love you mamar" replied Legolas and he stood walking straight to the light. _

_

* * *

Hehe hope you like this xx  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry this chapter is so small I have been so busy and just havent had a minute to myself If I do not post another chapter tonight then I am sorry but it will be sunday when I next update...

But on the plus side I am off to see Paramore on thursday which will help me relax and when I am relaxed I write lol soo hopefully by this time next week I shall have this finished...

Thanks to all my faithful reviews I love you guys...

Disclaimer I own nothing its all yours dont worry...

_

* * *

_

_Three days later and Legolas's condision had not changed still Aragon sat by his bed side along now with the King of Mirkwood and Legolas's father King Thranduil. _

_Aragon who was sat opposite King Thranduil jumped when he believed he had heard something other than the usual three voice he had been used to over the last three days. As he was about to go back to staring at the floor he saw that Legolas's mouth moved as if he was trying to say something but no sound was there. _

_"Legolas mellon nin its okay Im here, open your eyes please mellon nin" begged Aragon as he felt his freinds fingers move. King Thranduil who had been deep in his own thoughts jumped to his feet as soon as he heard the comossion. _

_"Ion nin Im here open your eyes, please son" he pleaded at the sight of his sons lips moving. _

_Then with Legolas's efforts came sound, sweet, blessed sound for those waiting "Na...neth!" whispered the Elf. _

_King Thranduil nearly fell and would have if it hadn't have been for his freinds reassuring hand on his shoulder "Mellon nin he will be okay he is still getting his bearings, you have to remember he has just come out from a comatosted state he could have been dreaming among many other possibilites, just keep talking to him he is not yet fully awake" expalined Thranduil. _

"_Ada " Coughed Legolas. _

_"yes my little greenleaf I am here so is Elrond open your eyes and you will see my son" answered King thranduil takng his sons hands in his own. _

_Legolas could sense his father was very anxious and he wanted so much to reasure him but it was taking all his strength to keep talking and all Legolas wanted to do was sleep but then a thought occoured to him how was his father with him, last he remembered he was in the forest with the fellowship. _

_The elfs curiosity overwhelmed the need to sleep and he slowly began to open his eyes._

_ "well done Legolas we knew you could" encouraged Elrond, as the elf suddenley became more aware of his surrondings. _

_"A..da" coughed Legolas seeing his father sitting by his side and cringing at the dyrness of his voice, _

_"Yes Ion nin Estel sent word to us I could not come fast enough" answered Thranduil, at the sound of Aragons name Legolas nearly jumped of the bed attempting to sit up many hands however puushed him back which was partly a relief as the room began to spin. _

_"Aragonn...Orcs help" Stuttered the elf, the last time he had seen Aragon was when he was fighting the Orcs and he needed to know his freind was safe. _

_"SSSH melon nin I am here, it is you we worry for, you gave us quite a fright my friend, how do you feel?" asked Aragon placing hand on his freinds forehed to check his temperature, _

_"Fine Estel" attempted Legolas however a yawn muffled his attempt, Aragon gave Legolas a stern look which turned into a grin, even a yawn could not disguise his friends lie. _

_"do you know something If had a gold coin for everytime you told me you were fine when you obviously werent melon nin I believe I would possibly be the richest of the whole of Middle Earth" chuckled Aragon, Legolas sent him a stern look back but no one noticed as they were all to busy laughing most due to the relief that their friend and sons were both back to their usual selves.

* * *

_

WEll I hope you enjoyed this if anyone needs languge translations let me know and I shall help you out of course...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys sorry its been a little while longer than I thought I have had a terrible week and to top it all of today I found out I had to do a ten page piece of coursework all over again because my memory stick is broke and I was stupid enought to not save it any were else...

Okay little rant over I hope you enjoy this I know it is only a small chap but it is quite important enjoy...

Disclaimer I own nothing but a broken memory stick :( xxx

* * *

"_Legolas I am not going to fight Orcs or anything of the sort I am just going to retrieve something from my room rest melon nin you have hardly slept" explained Aragon, it had been three days since Legolas had woken and Aragon was beginning to become worried again his friend had hardly slept or eaten he decided he needed to talk with his father about his worries and so left Legolas to rest. _

_As Aragon walked back down the healing ward he could hear muffled cries coming from one of the rooms he had been gone from Legolas for around three hours talking to his father and treating his horse to a bath in the river, which had given him some time to think. _

_As Aragon got closer Legolas's room the cries seemed to be getting louder, they did not sound like distressed cries just sad solem cries so quietly as not to disturb the Elf Aragon opened the door. _

_Never before had he witnessed such a heartbreaking sight the elf looked so young so helpless as he lay in his bed fast asleep but with tears streaming his face and soaking his pillow around him, as Aragon moved forward to comfort his freind he froze as he heard Legolas stammer his mothers name. _

_Aragon was snapped out of his daze by Legolas's strangled cry he quickly ran to his freinds bedside using one hand to comfort his freind he used the other to check his freinds temperature and nearly fell from his chair when his hand made contact with Legolas's sweaty hot skin. _

"_LEGOLAS, wake up melon nin" squeezing his friends hand Aragon held his breath but when Elrond and Thranduil came crashing though the door he was quickly pushed aside._

"_Legolas ion nin wake please LEGOLAS" shouted Thranduil shaking his son by the shoulders Aragon had swiftly moved to the other side of Legolas's bed he knew then that his friend would not awaken as he could see the brilliant shine which always surrounded his friend fading. _

_With every second and plea from Thranduil, Aragons heart broke just that little bit more. _

"_Oh Mellon nin I have failed you, you were not to die here not today not this quest you should be here for me for all of us but I will not be disappointed in you or angry at your death I know you fought for me for all of us and I will be forever grateful thank you Legolas Greenleaf melon nin" whispered Aragon. _

_He wasn't sure if Legolas could hear him but when he sat back up he could see the pain fading from his freinds body along with the sweating and shaking. _

_At first Aragon thought this was it the end of his freind but when he saw his freinds perfect blue eyes sparkling up at him he was so realived he jumped from his seat snapping Elrond from his saddened daze. _

"_Oh Ion nin you have come back oh thank you son I love you, I could not lose you" cried Elrond tears running down his perfect face. Legolas began to smile at the sight of his Father and best freind but then a frown pulled at the side of his lips and a single tear ran down his cheek. _

"_Mellon nin what is it are you in pain?" asked a worried Aragon noticing his freinds condition, Legolas didnt answer just stared of into the distance trying to once again picture his mother's beautiful smile._

_

* * *

Oh how could I forget thanks to all my reviewers :) xx  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys I am so sorry about the wait I have had an awful week, been ill, then had two i teeth removed from the top of my gums which ment I lost another day to being in pain then their was a big family problem, and on top of all that I have hit a brick wall with graffiti written all over it saying writers block, so if anyone fancies helping me out with were to go next or fancies writing the next chapter to get my mind moving again let me know I will happy for any suggestions..._

_Also sorry for the length I do believe this is my shortest chapter yet. _

_Disclaimer~ nothing is mine...  
_

* * *

"_**Legolas, Legolas mellon nin you need to eat." Called Aragon but it was usless he knew he would recieve no answer. **_

_**"Oh Mellon nin why do you do this to yourself, I fear that we will not lose you down to injury but to a broken heart insted" thought Aragon. **_

"_**He is my son Elrond, I cannot lose him there must be something we can do!" Shouted an angry Thranduil.**_

"_**I know the fear your heart holds mellon nin, my heart beats with the same fear but I am afraid there is no cure for grief as we all know, I am sorry Thranduil all we can do is stay with him and hope he finds comfort knowing we are all still here" Replied Elrond. **_

_**His face the usual calm mask, but inside was termoil he was just as afraid for the young princes life as any of the men there but he needed to remain calm even if it was just for them. **_

_**As the two elven lord walked down the halls to Legolas's room they could hear shouting from outside in the courtyard, Elrond knew as the leader of Rivendell he would have to find out what was going on, so with a quick glance at his companion he turned the next corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was causing the disruption.**_

_**In the middle of the courtyard stood a small group of elves and in the middle of the group were two elves which were identical arguing with each other "We should not have stopped at the river look what has hapened, Father will kill us!" Shouted one of the raven haired Elves to the other. **_

"**_I will kill you for what _Elladan_?" Asked Elrond making both Elves jump a mile then smile in glee. _**

**_"Nothing Ada" explained Elrohir quickly trying to avoid the punishment that would come __with their misadventure._**

**_ "Well I don't care what you have done, I am so pleased to see you I just wish you could return home at a happier occasion." Explained Elrond smiling at the confused look on both his sons face's. _**

**_"Why what is wrong Ada you are not ill are you?" Asked both twins in unison showing great worry for their father. _**

**_"No sons it is not I, It is Legolas, he was gravely injured, Estel brought him here and now he is in a great state of grief we are afraid he may not last the night" explained Elrond grief evident on his face. _**

_**Aragon staired out across the forest he had grown up in and hummed an old elvish tune Legolas had sung to him many years ago, he had moved to the other side of the room to give Thranduil some time with his only son. **_

_**"Oh Ion nin I love you with all my heart and I truly believe if you fade then I shall to, my son your glow is disappearing and I feel so cruel to ask you to stay but I feel I once again must." Begged Thranduil. **_

_**As the older man began to cry softly Aragon sang the words his heart screamed **_

_**'Little greenleaf how brightly you glow,**_  
**_You want nothing more  
Than this death.  
I see it in your eye.  
But I cannot let you  
We have come too far  
We have held on too long.  
Reach! You cannot let go,  
You cannot leave me__._**

**_{Anírach únad  
__Egor gurth hen  
Han cenin vi chen lín  
Egor ú-erin le devi  
Tellin men achae  
Brennin men anann  
Rago! Ú-erich leithio,}_**

**_

* * *

_**_Hey guys I am sorry about the length once again but I just had to put the twins into the story I love them to bits. {this is the elvish translation of the song, which is the way aragn sings it} xx_**_  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

_ITS BACK! Oh my gosh It has been a very long 7 months or so since I updated this and for that i am very very very sorry (please dont hate me) my personal life has become some what mad to say the least and then my netbook broke, which had everything on so I was unable to do much. But now im back and I bring with me this chapter, thank you all so much for your alerts and reviews I love everyone of them I have not yet decided wether this is the final chapter to the story but if you want more then please let me know through review or pm or even just alerts. Anyway thats enough of me on with the story..._

_Disclaimer I own nothing..._

* * *

Aragon woke up suddenly and looked round he could not tell what had woken him and did not care to know so he slowly turned and faced the other wall as he began to drift into a deep slumber again he heard a hoarse whisper "Estel?".

"Legolas, mellon nin i am here I always will be" stammered Aragon as he ran too his friends side.

"Estel I miss naneth, its been so long and I am so tired I don't think I can fight much longer. I need you" admitted Legolas his elven glow slowly brightening.

Aragon smiled pleased that his friend had finally admitted that he was hurting "Legolas my dear friend, your naneth is always with you she is the one star that shines brightest guiding our way, she is the voice that guides your decisions and you will soon be reunited with her, but I need your help I need you too help me and to be my voice and tell me when I am making that wrong decision or when I am not thinking. Please mellon nin stay with me, it is not that you need me it is that I need you" explained Aragon clutching his friends hand.

"I saw her Estel she guided me back to you and Ada, I nearly fell my strength faltered but she held me up she gave up her life for me and I will repay her and do as she wished. As hard as it is I will fight, I will fight till my last breath and I shall stay with you and Ada until my final days then I shall get to see naneths beautiful smile once again." vowed Legolas, as Legolas spoke his elven glow grew bright and eventually light the dark room like a fallen star, as Aragon noted he was a fallen star sent from the great heavens to protect the people of middle Earth and for that he will one day be rewarded.

"She would be so proud mellon nin, now rest I promise you I will be here when you awake" promised Aragon moving into a near by chair but still keeping a firm grasp upon his friends hand.

* * *

As daylight dawned, the palace of rivendale came to life maids and guards bustled through the numerous courtyards, chefs and stable-boys began their days work and Aragon slowly awoke to the sound of signing at first the man was puzzled he could not work out were the beautiful sound was coming from but as he awoke further he realised Legolas' bed was empty, shear panic took over the man's senses and he made to run to the door when a chorus of chuckles erupted behind him.

"Estel calm yourself I am here unharmed" Called Legolas from the wide window balcony, as Aragon turned his expression changed from worry to confusion to slight anger.

"Legolas what in the name of valar are you doing out of bed?" asked the man attempting to sound stern like his father but the relief also evident within his voice.

"Don't worry brother he did not get there by himself we carried him, he said he wanted to see the trees and who could say no too that face" explained Elladan and Elrohir poking there faces out from behind the wooden doors and chuckling at the sight of their brother, " anyway since when have you been aloud to tell anyone what to do Estel, your still the baby here" asked Elrohir pouncing on his human brother and wrestling him into a head lock.

Elladan and Legolas laughed at the sight of the two brothers "they are like children" laughed Legolas who was being careful not to hurt his wound but slowly getting closer to an old tree branch whispering soothing words to the tree he slowly reached out and stroked the branch gathering strength from the trees was something Legolas found soothing and calming both to himself and the tree itself. He did not notice Elladan join in the attack of his friend but instead moulded his body to fit that of the trees giant trunk I slowly fell asleep looking up to the leaves all the while being healed by the nature he so very much cared for.

* * *

_Thanks again for sticking with me for such a long time I hope you enjoyed this and dont forget to let me know if you want any more chapters :) xx_


End file.
